gtafanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City Stories
Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City Stories se passa em 2005 quando Gerald McReary sai da prisão e ja retorna para sua familia para poder continuar ganhando dinheiro e la ele encontra seu irmão Patrick McReary que esta com alguns problemas e precisa da ajuda do Gerry, e para facilitar seu trabalho Packie conhece uns italianos que podem ajudar ele a fazer muito dinheiro (essa wiki ainda nao esta finalizada) Missões de GTA IV LCS Packie Mcreary * Welcome to USA nessa missão você deve levar packie kate e sua mãe para casa depois de sair da prisão * Brotherhood nessa missão você deve ficar de vigia do packie enquanto ele negocia com um comprador * Barone's last day '''nessa missão você deve encontrar e matar Irving Barone um membro da gangue ancelotti ' '''Phil bell' * The Pesticide nessa missão você deve seguir Joe Corrola para ele te levar até os outros membros da familia pavano e matar todos * Doomsday '''nessa missão você deve ir buscar a heroina do pegorino junto de phil bell mas descobre que era uma emboscada, e tenque fugir de la * '''Vince rip off nessa missão você deve sequestrar Vincenzo Pelosi um associado dos ancelotti para phil bell e jimmy pegorino chantagearem os ancelottis * It's War nessa missão você deve levar packie phil e ray para Algonquin Bridge para matar os pavanos Elizabeta Torres * Dirty Business nessa missão você deve ir junto de packie vender a cocaina da Elizabeta * Too late nessa missão você deve recuperar a cocaina de elizabeta junto de Armando Torres * Killing is a Art nessa missão você deve tentar novamente vender a cocaina da elizabeta Phil bell * Look at him nessa missão você deve vigiar os negocios do Ray Boccino sem ser visto Ray Boccino * The Other Part of the Family nessa missão Gerry e Joey Barone vão a South Bohan matar uns Albaneses * Go Get Them nessa missão você deve roubar navios carregados de crack para Ray * Ireland Connection nessa missão Gerry Packie e Gordon Sargent devem negociar o crack roubado com uns austriacos Joey Barone * And your enemies closer nessa missão você e Joey devem se disfarçar de albaneses parar poder roubar-los * William the Failure nessa missão você deve matar William Jones Gordon Sargent * The Armored Car Job vá com gordon e Stevie Assaltar um carro forte Francis Mcreary * The Good Cop '''encontre e mate Big Joe * '''Everything to my Onii-chan '''persiga Koji Kusuke e decida se vai matar-lo ou não * '''The Last Job '''vá com francis matar Karl um membro do motoclube Angels of Death Joey Barone * '''A Little Help '''joey foi sequestrado pelos albaneses vá salvar ele * '''Get Him '''vá até o ponto de encontro e espanque Rocco Pelosi mas não o mate * '''The Lenin End '''vista um terno e vá até o clube Maisonnete 9 para matar Lenin Petrela o chefe dos albaneses Ray Boccino * '''Under Pressure '''Vá Até Alderney buscar Antonieta Mascarelli uma amiga de ray * '''The Ambush '''vá com packie até Dillon Street para negociar com russos Packie Mcreary * '''Adrenaline '''vá com packie até Holland Street para se vingar dos russos que emboscaram os dois * '''Lure vá com packie e antonieta conseguir o dinheiro que Toni Mascarelli deve a Familia Pegorino Joey Barone * The Hell '''vá até a casa de joey barone depois disso persiga ele Gerald Mcreary * '''The Marriage Vá se Casar com Tonya e depois mate os homens de Joey Packie Mcreary * '''The Savior '''Salve sua familia dos Homens de Joey Phil Bell * '''Farewell Mr Barone '''encontre persiga e execute Joey Barone